gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:OneSolo/Werkzeug eines Killers
Wie es der Titel ja schon so schön andeutet, beschäftige ich mich in diesem Blog mal mit Waffen. Oder, um dieses böse Wort zu vermeiden mit Schießeisen, Kanonen, Tothauern oder im schönsten beamtendeutsch: Bevölkerungswachstumsverhinderungsgeräten. Im Klartext: Über 14 Jahre GTA schreiben natürlich eine ebenso lange Geschichte der verschiedensten Mordgeräte. Selbst Blumensträuße ließen sich schon dazu missbrauchen, die Anzahl der lebenden Strichmännchen zu verringern - und der passende Artikel in diesem Wiki liest sich erschöpfend und befriedigend - sofern man nicht nach der Hälfte einschläft, erschlagen von der schieren Masse der unzähligen Möglichkeiten, das "ultimative" Verbrechen zu begehen, dahingleitend in Träume voller wärmesuchender Raketenwerfer, Schalldämpferpistolen und Autobomben. Dieser Blog kann und will überhaupt nicht auf einzelne Waffen eingehen, eher möchte ich die allgemeine Geschichte bemühen und die Frage in den Raum werfen, was wir im Zuge ebenderer in Zukunft zu erwarten haben. Stattete Rockstar uns in GTA Vice City noch mit dem beliebten, wenn auch elend langsamen .357er Westerncolt aus, so lieferte GTA San Andreas zumindest in der Vielfalt einen vorläufigen Höhepunkt. Die bekannte Minigun, Lieblingswaffe all jener, die auf Zerstörung, Explosionen und jede Menge toter Polizisten (siehe dazu hier) stehen, so freute man sich jetzt gar über einen wärmesuchenden Raketenwerfer, der lustige grüne und rote Kreuze an Krankenwagen, Ballas-Karren oder eben Polizeiautos malte und jene dann mit erfrischender Zuverlässigkeit in die Luft sprengte. Oder über die beidhändige Handhabung der abgesägten Schrotflinte, mit der man erst den dusseligen Taxifahrer, der einem gerade reingefahren ist, zum Deibel jagte und dann gleich dessen verfluchte Karre (und wenn man nicht aufpasste, seine eigene mit, aber dafür ist es eben GTA). Ach ja, zum ersten Mal konnte man per Verbesserung seines persönlichen Waffenlevels Einfluss auf Carls Zielgenauigkeit und Treffsicherheit nehmen. Alles bekannt, auch, dass die Vielfalt der Schießkaputtwaffen in GTA IV wieder abnahm und wir uns fragen, ob das an einer plötzlichen Anwandlung von Menschlichkeit im Hause Rockstar liegt und man es einfach nicht zulassen wollte, dass die Jogger im Middle Park von einer Minigun zerfetzt werden - man weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls beglückten uns die Entwickler diesmal mit dem ersten Zielsystem in der GTA-Reihe, welches praktischerweise die Gegner mit einem Fadenkreuz auf der Brust versah und eine neue Generation von Karabiner-Snipern heraufrief - mich selbst übrigens eingeschlossen. Und natürlich wurde schon immer über jeden Kill fleißig Statistik geführt, wär ja auch allzu mühsam, müsste man selber zählen - man stelle sich vor, einen packt um 3 Uhr morgens und nach dem 127.442ten Kill das Gewissen! Nicht auszudenken! Immerhin erwies sich Rockstar als gnädig und erweiterte in den Add-ons das Arsenal der Waffen wieder, zum ersten Mal konnte man dabei dann auch eine goldene Kanone ergattern. Welch ein Paradies also für die Paradiesvögel unter den notorischen Massenmördern, die sich als GTA-Spieler bezeichnen. Man stelle sich vor, mit einem Rolls-Royce zur Schießerei zu fahren und mit einer goldenen Kanone die Gegner umzupusten. Ganz im Ernst - hätte es das in GTA San Andreas schon gegeben, wären die Bandenkriege noch um einiges farbenfroher gewesen! Aber ich bin abgeschweift und möchte jetzt noch mal auf oben angesprochenen Punkt zurück kommen, nämlich, dass ich die Geschichte weiter dichten wollte. Erwartet uns in GTA V vielleicht die Minigun zurück (die sich erfahrungsgemäß viele, viele Spieler sehnlichst zurück wünschen)? Gibt es ein Rencontrez-vous mit dem Wärmesuchenden Raketenwerfer? Oder beglückt uns Rockstar mit wieder neuen und anderen Schießeisen, vielleicht einem Milkor MGL-Granatwerfer (ähnlich dem aus TLAD) oder einer KAC SR-25 oder - oder - oder - die Möglichkeiten sind endlos. Einzig Mörser und Atombomben wage ich mit einiger Sicherheit auszuschließen, wobei die Möglichkeit, aus einer Hydra Bomben auf eine zerstörbare Umgebung zu werfen mit Sicherheit vielen Hobby-Amokläufern verlockend erscheint und für den ein oder anderen feuchten Drehstuhl sorgt. Ganz nett auch der Gedanke, seine Kanone in Zukunft selbst pimpen zu können. Analog zu Battlefield und Call of Duty drängt sich dem freidenkenden Freigeist der Gedanke auf, in zukünftigen GTAs mit Holo-Visier, Zielfernrohraufsatz, abnehmbarem Schalldämpfer und ähnlichen Spielereien zu hantieren. Wenn man Autos tunen kann, warum nicht auch Waffen? In den Ammu-Nation-Regalen bietet sich schließlich massig Platz, eine kleine Schulterstütze für die MP5 wäre ja wohl wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt - und alles käme der Bevölkerung zugute, ehrlich! Naja, zumindest dem Teil, der keine Polizeiuniform trägt, nicht fährt wie eine wilde Sau und uns auch sonst nicht aufregt . . . womit etwa 0,3 Prozent übrigbleiben. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Schreibt doch mal eure Meinungen zum Waffen-Tuning hier rein bzw. eure Traumwaffen für die nächsten Teile! In diesem Sinne: Bis zum nächsten Mal! Euer SOLO Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge